


How Armin Arlert figured out his boyfriend's kink, and then had the best sex of his life ft Near Death Experiences

by antae



Series: AOT One Shots Collection [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Bottom Eren Yeager, Dominant Armin Arlert, Eren Yeager's Oral Fixation, Fuck Canon, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Spanking, Submissive Eren Yeager, THAT BOY HAS ONE, Top Armin Arlert, armin bottoms too, but its mostly eren, i kin armin in this fic tbh, seriously how is that not a popular tag??, somebody pls get jean some dick or pussy, this is mostly porn, this is my first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29317770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antae/pseuds/antae
Summary: For all the praises he got for being the new “Genius Strategist” of the Survey Corps, it was a little embarrassing how it took almost 20 years for Armin Arlert to realize his best friend, and arguably the love of his life, had an oral fixation.God.he thought to himself.He literally bites his thumb to transform. Who else fucking does that? Is everyone else just as oblivious?Wait.With a jolt, his eyes widened.Does Eren know?
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager
Series: AOT One Shots Collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189535
Comments: 34
Kudos: 237





	How Armin Arlert figured out his boyfriend's kink, and then had the best sex of his life ft Near Death Experiences

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS FOR S3
> 
> Hey!! Uh, so i made some changes to this universe of canon, the titans r just monsters, not eldians or whatever. the people inside the walls are the last humans, and grisha had a serum that allowed people to transform into titans in his basement. which was what he tested eren with. armin is still the colossal titan, erwin is still dead, most of the other events prior season 3 r kinda canon. and reiner bertholt n annie dont exist. lol i changed way too much just to write abt eren's stupid oral kink. also, seriously, we need more people to talk abt that!! >,< ok then enjoy this lol idk i wrote this fast n am kinda embarassed abt it.

Armin Arlert was currently in bed. His own bed. In his own room. It had only been a month since he was promoted as a squad leader, and he thought that was why he was still not used to sharing such a huge space just for himself. Only a year ago he was sharing a dorm with other boys, ( _Eren included,_ his mind supplied) and now he’s got his own room. He sighed and rolled to his side, trying to organize his thoughts, but they kept floating back to Eren fucking Yeager. Or particularly, Eren fucking Yeager’s _mouth._ Groaning, he closed his eyes, trying not to think about the way Eren had been licking his spoon and fork, his pink little tongue darting out, his lips, shining and wet, as it sucked on ends of the fork. 

_There wasn’t even any food on the fucking cutlery, Eren, God._ He frantically thought. 

Today had been as good as any good day would have gone for a Squad Leader of the Survey Corps in a world where huge man-eating monsters try to kill them all and end humanity. 

But today had also been the day Armin, on his regular _staring-at-his-boyfriend-while-thinking-sappy-shit_ time _,_ had randomly thought: _Wow, Eren sure loves having something in his mouth_. And then of course, because his brain was just _so_ great at its job, he connected the fucking dots. 

His boyfriend had an _oral fixation._

And of course, Armin being Armin, let his mind spiral into a fucking mess. 

They’ve only been dating for a good 3 months now, even though they had shared their first kiss when they were only 12. Eren had not wanted to turn 13 without having his first kiss, so he had, blushing to the ends of his neck, asked Armin to kiss him, so he could turn 13 and think “I am 13, and I’ve had my first kiss!” Of course, Armin had said Yes, because 13-year-old Armin only cared about books and what made Eren and Mikasa happy. A kiss to the lips to make Eren happy was nothing to the boy. They kissed, Eren turned 13, and life continued. Kids were so simple; he had mused later on.

Their second kiss however, was only 2 months after Armin had turned 19. Being the Colossal Titan, as well as one of the treasured strategists of the Corps meant he had to dedicate equal amounts of time both in the outside field as well as in the meetings inside. It was tiring, but Armin absolutely _thrived_ in it. However, his human body had its limits, as all bodies do, so when he passed out right after he came out of his Titan form in one particularly difficult mission, Eren had caught him and carried him back to safety. 

When he had opened his eyes, Eren and Mikasa were there, with tears in their eyes, and then Eren had swooped down and kissed him. Hard. On his dry lips. 

_My second kiss._ He had thought. _Eren again._ Smiling, even though his entire body had felt so beaten and bruised, he had kissed back.

So here he was, in bed, perhaps strangely turned on, thinking about his boyfriend’s _fucking_ oral fixation. He tried to think about this the way he thought of planning missions, but his stupid gay brain only kept going back to how fucking good Eren looked with Armin’s dick in his mouth, and now that he knew Eren _enjoyed_ having things in his mouth, how much he was going to love the next time they have sex.

But of course. Armin was a strategist. He took pride in the way he executed his own plans, which had not failed the Corps even once. And he sure as hell was not going to let it fail his _relationship._

_-_

The next morning, he went over to Eren’s room to call him for breakfast, a part of their regular routine. Banging on the door for a good 5 minutes, it opened to reveal a messy haired, swollen cheeked Eren, a pout on his lips. Smiling, Armin leaned up and kissed him, then dragged him to the washrooms where they had a quick shower. 

During breakfast, Armin put his observational skills to good use, and realized things that were so achingly obvious, it felt like he had already known all of this forever and never just thought about it. 

Firstly, Eren _never shut the fuck up._ Everyone knew that. Anyone who’s in the Survey Corps, specially the 104th squad who’s been through hell and back, knew how fucking loud the boy was. It was almost like every time he had a thought, Eren just _needed_ to express it out loud. Nobody minded much, of course, save for Jean’s insults and Ymir’s teasing comments. 

Secondly, the _only_ time Eren shut the fuck up was if he had something in his mouth. The puzzle in his head was piecing together. The dots were connecting.

“Armin?”

His mind was whirling with thoughts, and, _God_ , he couldn’t stop thinking about what he could do with this particular information. 

“Armin!”

“Huh?” snapping out of his thoughts, he looked around to see Connie, staring at him, a small frown decorating his face. “What’s up, Connie?”

“Dude, you have your like, strategist face on. And it’s like, 8 in the morning. Save that for the meetings later, will ya? No thinking of titan killing during breakfast, Arlert!”

Armin wanted to tell his dear friend that titan killing was the _last_ thought in his mind right now, but he doubted Connie would want to know about Armin’s brilliant plan about making good use of Eren Yaeger’s sexy mouth.

Instead, he laughed, took the last few bites off his bread, and stood up. “Sorry about that, Connie, getting promoted changes a guy, you know? I’m headed to my study.” Bending down to give Eren a kiss on the cheek, he walked out of the hall. 

-

Armin should have realized early on that his plan involved Eren, and Eren was as unpredictable as they come, and you could literally _count_ on Eren to surprise you. He had expected to have the day to himself. He had expected more time, not only to think about his boyfriend but also to focus on his actual mission-planning, and other boring squad-leader stuff nobody really warned him about, like going through files of new cadets, or putting his signature in the bottom of documents. He was in the middle of signing his stupid signature for probably the 100th time when Eren burst into his room. 

“ _Arminnnnn.”_ he whined, like a child, like he wasn’t 19, like he wasn’t the fucking Attack Titan who would be leading the corps into battle against the titans, leading humanity to victory.

“Yes, love?” he asked, not even looking up from his paperwork. He already knew Eren came into his room to throw a tantrum, like he always does, and he lets him throw it, because Armin has known Eren since birth, and has seen him throw countless tantrums and cry enough tears to fill _all_ the oceans in the world. 

“Jean is such a fucking _asshole_!” 

“Mmm,”

“No seriously. Like, what is that guys deal? What do you think crawled up his ass and died, Ar?”

“Dunno.”

“Do you know what he just told me?!”

“No.”

“He said I was probably the bottom in our relationship, because I was a _brat,_ whatever that means.”

At this, Armin looked up, amused. Typical Jean. 

“So?”

Eren stared at him. “I mean. We only had sex three times” he mumbled. His face was slowly growing red.

“Yeah.” Armin nodded, entertained. “Three times, where I topped twice.” He couldn’t contain his grin now. Eren was just _so easy_ to rile up. Jean was the same, which was why the two of them were always at each other’s throats. 

Armin got up from his chair and went to sit on his couch. He was going to enjoy this little tantrum and take it as his break, and then continue his work. Eren plopped himself down next to him, and of course, continued his rant. Armin couldn’t help the feeling of adoration that rose in his chest. His boyfriend really had so much emotions in him, always overflowing, always too much for his body. His boyfriend was so full of _life_.

“Well so what? Jean is just not getting _laid_ like I am, which is why he’s always sticking something _up there_ cos he’s got no one to fucking do it for him, and that’s exactly what I told him! and then he fucking grabbed me and I was about to punch him, but then Sasha appeared out of _nowhere_ , and grabbed that stupid horse face and honestly, why does nobody ever take my side- MMPH” 

Eren’s eyes widened in surprise, almost comically. His eyes were so expressive. Armin adored him, really. He did not fully think about what he just did, he had just felt his hand go up. Just when his mind went _What the fuck am I doing?_ he had jammed two of his fingers inside Eren’s mouth, effectively shutting him up. He realized that he was now holding his breath.

Eren, mouth stuffed with two fingers, was staring at him, and a strange expression had glazed over his eyes. Armin kept staring back, his mouth parted, and then his eyes broke contact and stared at Eren’s lips. His lips, which had automatically started sucking on his fingers, almost _greedily._ Giddy with emotions he didn’t want to name, Armin took out his fingers till only the tips were inside, then jammed them back in, and _Gods above,_ Eren let out a low needy whine, his eyes becoming half lidded. His hands had turned into fists between his thighs, he was unconsciously leaning towards the blond, and _Jesus fuckin Christ,_ Armin wanted to fuck his mouth. 

Slowly, without a word, Armin began to finger-fuck his boyfriend’s mouth, letting his fingers get coated with saliva, curling them around the wet heat, feeling up the inside of Eren’s cheek. He felt Eren’s tongue, hot and wet, lick around his fingers inside, and felt his entire body heat up with desire. Eren was squirming in his seat, occasionally letting out a whine, but his eyes, usually bright and full of emotion, were lidded and glazed over. To Armin, he looked content, cozy, happy even. As if all of Eren’s thoughts had just stopped and his entire focus was just Armin’s fingers, fucking his mouth gently. Armin kept staring at those wet, glistening lips, until Eren let out another loud whine, and he looked up, and _Holy Fuck._

Eren had small tears in his eyes, and he took Armin’s other hand and laid it over his lap, letting him feel up his erection. _The erection he had gotten from sucking Armin’s fingers._ Armin was going to pass the hell out. When did he get so fucking lucky, really?

With his free hand, he unzipped his boyfriend’s pants and palmed at the bulge, loving the little whines Eren was letting out around his fingers. He startled when he felt Eren’s other hand around his wet fingers, and then felt his mind go blank as he watched Eren take another finger into his mouth, and now he was fucking Eren’s mouth with _three_ fingers. Armin was really about to lose his fucking mind, Eren was being so _needy_ and _hot_ and he really just wanted to forget his paperwork and take his sexy ass to bed. 

Giggling softly, Armin took out Eren’s erection and began to give him a quick handjob, and Eren was now moaning around his fingers, hips stuttering, squirming, occasionally letting out a small sob. 

“You like that, Er?” Armin whispered. Nodding softly, Eren continued to suck on his fingers, and fuck into Armin’s other hand which was curled around his cock. His cock, which was leaking into Armin’s hands and making him wet. 

Feeling brave, Armin continued talking. “You love having your mouth stuffed, don’t you, love?”

A tear made its way down Eren’s flushed red cheek. Feeling encouraged, Armin added, “All those times you keep talking and talking, not knowing when to shut the _fuck” -_ he jammed his fingers back a little roughly- “up, you just wanted someone to do it for you, didn’t you? Wanted someone to shut you up. To stuff your mouth and keep you whining around it. Am I wrong, sweetheart?” Armin knew Eren loved his voice, and he also knew Eren loved it when he used pet names in bed. 

Eren moaned around his fingers, nodding roughly. He was so, so gone, far gone, his eyes were hazy and drool was dripping down his chin, and _Holy shit, he should not look this sinful._

“C-C-lo” Eren spluttered, spit dribbling down his chin as he tried to say something, and Armin let out a little groan, “Close, love? Do you want to come?”

“P- _pleashehe_ ” His words were garbled and choked, almost a sob, and Armin groaned again, he wanted to take his fingers out and put his dick in _so_ bad, it wasn’t even funny anymore. 

“Then, cum. Cum for me, Eren.” 

Moaning around his fingers, Eren came, new tears glistening in his flushed cheeks, and Armin slowly took his wet dripping fingers out, and felt more blood rush to his dick when he saw the way Eren kept his mouth open, the way his red tongue chased his retreating fingers. 

Panting, Eren sat on the couch, his eyes still a little glazed off, and Armin wiped his hands with a tissue, then reached out and grabbed Eren’s head, gently leading the shaking boy to his chest. Eren laid there, breathing hard. 

A few minutes later, Eren was breathing normally, and he slowly got up and walked to Armin’s closet to grab spare boxers, and then silently went to the bathroom. 

Armin just sat there, sporting the most painful erection he’s ever popped in his _life._ No way in hell can he go back to fucking paperwork now. He had executed his plan, and the results were positive. 

Eren Yeager, Humanity’s Last Hope, Armin Arlert’s sexy ass boyfriend, definitely had a raging oral fixation. 

-

Jacking himself off after _that_ was the easiest thing ever, Armin had come into his hand with a low groan, his mind filled with images off Eren looking up at him with tear-filled eyes, lips sucking his dick like a lifeline. 

He wiped himself off and then opened his shower door to see Eren putting on his trousers. Eren looked up, smiling. He looked refreshed and happy, his usual mischievous twinkle sparkling in his green eyes. 

“Next time, I’m sucking your dick.” he stated. 

“Next time, you tell me what your kinks are, dummy.” Armin replied. On his left shoulder, little imaginary Devil Armin was doing a happy dance at Eren’s promise of a blowjob. 

Eren pulled a face. “I didn’t know I liked having your fingers in my mouth! Who would randomly think of that, huh? And it’s not like I can _ask_ you-” He quieted down immediately when he felt Armin’s finger on his lips. Noting this behavior at the back of his mind, Armin shushed him. 

“Yes, you can ask me. We’re _dating,_ Eren. And honestly, I just had a theory. Though I guess I should have figured it out sooner. Eren, you’re literally always sucking on things. You bite your hand so much, and that’s not even counting the times you bite it to transform.” and then he added, a smile on his lips, “And you don’t even need to bite your hand like that to transform. Tell me, does it comfort you?”

Eren was turning a beautiful shade of red, and Armin loved it. “I dunno, Ar, seriously, you’re just doing the thing where you’re analyzing everything.”

Laughing, Armin just said “Well, whatever it is, I find your little oral fixation hot as hell.” Even Eren’s ears were a brilliant shade of red now. “Next time, it won’t be this quick, alright?”

Eren nodded, a small smile on his lips. Then he leaned down and kissed Armin, cupping his face gently. Pulling back, he let his head rest on the blond’s shoulder. “Love you, Ar.” 

Patting his back, feeling an overwhelming amount of love and adoration fill his chest, Armin muttered, “Love you too.”

-

Eren really couldn’t lie or act to save his life. Especially in front of Armin, who had grown up with him and knew the boy like the back of his hand. So, when he noticed Armin’s piercing blue gaze the moment he bit into an apple, he turned a bright shade of red, and almost choked. Mikasa shot him an odd look, as he set the bitten fruit on the table, staring at the apple like it’s solely responsible for the titans. 

“You alright?” she asked, concerned as always. 

“Oh, he’s fine.” Armin butted in, grinning. “ _Very_ fine.” Eren just glared at him, his red blush now dissolving to a pink hue. Armin could feel his own blush begin to form, and that was when Sasha let out a shriek. 

“Oh, my fuckin god!” she yelled. “DON’T TELL ME YOU GUYS FUCKED?”

Armin groaned, because he knew this type of comment is exactly what sets Eren off. 

“Of course not, Sacha!” he yelled, “I mean, he’s my boyfriend, of course we fuck, but not today, and _why am I even telling you this_ ” he let out a loud groan and dramatically grabbed his cheeks.

“ARLERT AND YAEGERRRRRR SWINGING BY A TREE,” Connie yelled, grinning.

And because Armin’s friends, who were all almost 20, but had the mental capacity of children, they joined in, bellowing “K-I-S-S-I-N-G!”

Armin sighed, knowing his face must be beet red right now, but he said nothing, letting the tease die down on its own. Eren, on the other hand was so embarrassed he was _shaking._ Jean slapped his right shoulder hard, laughing, and Ymir was on his left, snickering. _Great._

“You guys are _gross_ , Yeager.” Ymir snickered.

“Hey, says _you._ ” Jean exclaimed. 

“What’s that supposed to mean, Kirstein? Got something against gay people?”

“I’m bisexual, dipshit, and all _four_ of you are gross!” 

“Just because I’m getting pussy and Eren’s getting dick doesn’t mean _you_ get to _bitch_ about it!”

Eren groaned, shaking both of their hands off his shoulders. “Can we please stop talking about this?”

“Nope! We need to hear the details, Yeager.” Jean snickered, and Ymir added, “Yes, yes!”

Mikasa slowly stood up and left, obviously not wanting to hear about her best friends’ sex adventures, and that was when Sasha and Connie started laughing, hanging onto each other. Why were all of Armin’s friends’ literal children?

Eren kept arguing with the other two, obviously falling for their bait, specially Ymir’s because she was an evil little shit, and Jean just loved to see Eren get teased. Sasha and Connie giggled and made sex jokes like they were 14 and only just now discovered what dick meant, and Armin realized he should have just left with Mikasa. This was so ridiculous. 

However, when he caught the way Eren let out a laugh at an unflattering comment Ymir made about Jean’s dick size, he realized that even though this was ridiculous, he wouldn’t want it to change. This was home. This grounded them, this reminded them of their humanity, reminded them of what exactly they were fighting for.

_God. He was such an emotional little shit._

-

That night, Eren knocked on his door right after he had taken a shower. He opened the door, only in his boxers, ruffling his wet hair. He already knew it was Eren. No one else would be knocking on his door after 10 pm. Eren grinned at him, his eyes trailing over his bare chest shamelessly. Armin smiled back, feeling his dick twitch when Eren licked his lips and said, “Thought I promised my pretty boyfriend a blowjob.”

Feeling blood rush to his dick in an alarming amount, Armin allowed the taller boy into his room, eagerly following the boy to his bed. They kissed for a while, biting each other’s lips and feeling themselves up, keeping their foreheads pressed together.

“Get me hard first, Eren.” he whispered, “but don’t make me cum.” Eren looked down, his green eyes bright with lust and love, and cocked his head to the side, probably confused. 

Giggling, Armin sat down on his bed and watched Eren get down on his knees, settling comfortably between his legs. “Wanna ride you after this. We take turns remember?” 

Eren’s eyes widened and his lips parted, almost unconsciously, and then he was pawing at his clothed dick like a starving animal. Armin lifted his hips briefly so Eren could remove his boxers, and then Eren was sucking on his tip like a goddamn candy cane. Eren was smiling cheekily up at him, his brilliant green eyes sparkling even in the dimly lit room.

_Christ._ Armin thought. _This night is gonna be good._

He pulled Eren’s hair, noting the whine Eren let out at that, and unconsciously thrust his hips forward. He watched in fascination as his dick smoothly went inside Eren’s mouth, Eren letting out a small choking sound as he hallowed his cheeks and sucked harder. His eyes had the same glazed look from earlier, the look of content and satisfaction. He squirmed on the floor, holding onto Armin’s knees as he tried to take Armin deeper down his throat. 

He continued to suck for a while, almost in a trance, and he even hummed a little, the vibrations from his throat going straight to Armin’s poor throbbing dick, and _Holy Hell_ can this get _any_ sexier? 

When Armin gently pried Eren’s head off of his dick, the boy panted heavily, eyes half lidded, and he even let out a little whimper, and tried to inch closer to put it back in his mouth. Chuckling, Armin jumped backwards on to the bed, motioning for Eren to get on too. A little pout forming on those glistening red lips, Eren got up to join him, and Armin realized with a shiver down his spine that he didn’t need to get Eren hard, he already was from _sucking his dick_. 

The rest of the night went smooth and way too fast. He had pinned Eren to his bed and then climbed onto his dick so fast, it was humiliating almost, if it wasn’t for the fact that his boyfriend just got hard from sucking his dick, he wouldn’t be able to redeem himself. Bouncing on Eren’s cock, Armin whimpered into his shoulder, letting himself feel the pleasure coursing through his body. Eren jerked him off, panting, and Armin didn’t say anything when he felt Eren lift his hand up to his mouth and start sucking hard on his fingers.

As he fell asleep with Eren’s arms tightly wound around his shoulders, he smiled to himself, content and happy. He could almost forget the fucking titans outside.

-

The next few weeks passed by with little to no disturbances. Mikasa had been promoted to a training instructor, and was now in charge of teaching new cadets how to use their maneuver, second in command to Captain Levi himself. Armin shuddered, thinking about having not one but _two_ Ackermans hovering over the young recruits, testing their abilities. What a nightmare. 

He himself was now teaching two lessons per week, one on attack strategies and the other on map reading, and spending the rest of his time in meeting rooms and doing boring paperwork. Other times he’d help Hange at the lab, because they haven’t stopped trying to recreate the titan serum which they had found in Eren’s basement. It was bad enough that they had used the remaining serum inside to bring Armin back to life in Shiganshina, but they had managed to read Grisha’s instructions and execute it enough to successfully give him the serum from the deceased Colossal Titan’s DNA. 

They had plenty of titan DNA, they had been collecting them after all, but since they had used up the last serum in the basement on Armin after his near-death experience, they have been trying to recreate it using Dr. Grisha Yeager’s notes. Unfortunately, they still haven’t come close. Armin still felt incredibly guilty over it, and some days were harder to bear than others, and on those days, he would go to the lab and help Hange to his best capabilities, and then let Eren wrap himself around the blond like a baby in the night. He refused to think about whether he was the better choice or not. He refused. He would not let his treacherous thoughts rule his head, because doing so means admitting Captain Levi made the wrong decision. And he should not taint Captain Levi’s name like that, or disrespect the older man in such a way. 

Eren himself had plenty of work to keep him busy. He would pop in randomly to Armin’s study to give him a kiss on the cheek, or to have a little talk, and then waltz away with a “love you” in his lips. Armin had been a little worried about him before, specially of his mental health, but he seemed to be doing just fine, obnoxiously loud and fiercely determined, and yet _so damn adorable_.

He didn’t bring up the oral kink again however, thinking that giving the reigns to Eren would be ideal in this situation. If Eren wanted to continue this in bed, he can suggest it, Armin had shown that he was plenty willing. 

_More than willing._ Little Devil Armin on his shoulder screamed. 

-

“Hey, Ar, you asleep?” Eren’s voice was soft, but Armin still heard it. It has been about an hour since they went to sleep, Armin spooned by Eren. Armin loved listening to Eren whisper at night, he was so used to his loudness that listening to the soft whispers made his heart race. 

“Nope. What’s up?” 

“Well… I was thinking.” Eren sounded nervous. Unsure. Frowning, Armin turned in his arms, facing the other boy, and stared deep into his brilliant green eyes. 

“Go on.”

Eren shifted slightly, tightening his hold. “Well… you said I can tell you anything right?” He paused, as if waiting for Armin to actually give him another confirmation, which he did, with a vigorous nod. “Um… so I was thinking. About us. You know… in bed?” he squeaked out the last part, a small pink hue already making its way through his cheeks. Armin was thankful for the moonlight that shone from the window on his lover’s face, he was ethereal. 

“Yea? You want to try something out?” he asked gently, rubbing his arm up and down. Eren nodded his head, eyes wide. 

“I was thinking. I want you to be a little…” Eren leaned forward and buried his face in Armin’s shoulder. “...rough with me,” he muttered. 

Armin stiffened. Little Devil Armin probably just passed out from shock, or excitement, or both. Patting Eren’s head lovingly, he asked, “How rough?”

“Well. I like it when you pull my hair? And. And when you order me around. It’s, it’s hot.” Eren's face was radiating heat into his shoulder, he was curling into a ball in Armin’s chest, and Armin wanted to laugh, because of course he’d be embarrassed. How _adorable_. Armin couldn’t believe that by indulging his boyfriend’s oral kink which he had discovered on accident, he was finally hearing Eren’s personal desires in bed.

He wondered whether that was why Eren grew out his hair. Eren was seriously handsome these days, walking around with his hair up in a bun, the strings on his shirt untied, a boyish grin adorning his face. Armin felt quite lucky, knowing lots of girls and boys would kill to be in his place. Softly curling the brown locks around his fingers, he said, “Of course, I can. Eren. Eren, do you know how fucking hot you are?” The taller boy groaned into his shoulder, muttering a _shut up, Ar_ but he continued. “You’re always so loud and active, never sitting still, but in my arms, you turn into a _mess_. I’m so lucky to see you like this, love.” 

Eren just curled into him tighter. This time, it was Armin who tightened his hold on the other. 

“I’ll take care of you, Er.” he whispered. “Just come to me anytime. I’ll be ready.” 

On that note, Eren fell asleep a few minutes later, after a faint “I love you” which left Armin in a permanent state of absolute _love sickness._

On his shoulder, Little Devil Armin was doing his biggest victory dance yet. 

-

The next day, Eren acted normal. He didn’t bring up what he discussed last night, and Armin didn’t either, remembering that he was the one who asked Eren to come to _him_. They kissed and made out a couple of times, but didn’t take it further than that, mostly because of how busy the two of them were now. 

Preparing for a mission had both of their schedules filled to the brim, so shared kisses were all they had for a while. On the night they ventured out to kill off a bunch of titans whom they had strategically cornered to a forest region, they had shared a passionate kiss, wordlessly giving each other the same look they always give. 

_Be safe. Be alive. I love you._

Joined with Mikasa, and the rest, they all shared their hugs and silent pleas and determined glances. He felt Mikasa squeeze him into her chest, as she whispered a plea to stay safe into his ear. He nodded, asking her of the same, and then watched the way she and Eren clung to each other. The three of them were family, they trusted each other, loved each other, and cherished each other. They’ve toughened up, but the fear never completely leaves. 

-

Armin screamed; he couldn’t help it. He had always had a weaker body than his comrades, and having a titan form doesn’t change that, so when he felt his maneuver break, and he couldn’t find enough upper body strength to hold himself up to the tree branch, he let out a shriek of fear. And then, to his horror, he felt his weakened hands slip, and he fell, and he couldn’t bring himself to look down, even though he knew a titan was several feet below him, smiling upwards menacingly. 

But just as he lost his grip and fell, a blurry figure zipped close to him, hands fitting under his knees and below his shoulders, carrying him upwards in the blink of an eye. Shutting his eyes, he held onto Mikasa’s neck, grateful, terrified, and fucking _livid._ The self-loathing that coated his mind was heavier than his broken gear hanging loosely from hips. 

Mikasa carried him all the way out of the forest. The mission was a success, and the air of relief in the atmosphere was appreciated by everyone. She set him down on the grass, then grabbed his shoulders, checking his face, and then his arms. She then turned around to some kid, probably a new recruit, and gave out an order. She was growing more into the shoes of a captain with capabilities to rival Levi every day.

“Send me a medic. Now. And call for Eren if you see him anywhere.” 

“Yes, Captain Ackerman!” 

As the kid’s footsteps grew fainter, Armin felt his own self grow faint. His whole body was aching, his head pounding, his hands occasionally shaking. The relief to be alive was nothing compared to the panic and fear that were still coursing through his system.

“Armin. I think you’re dizzy. We need to get you some water and rest.” Mikasa looked worried, but she wasn’t panicking. Armin wasn’t near death. But she was probably having flashbacks to a time when he _was_ on death’s doorsteps, which was perhaps why he felt her hands shaking as she held him. 

“ARMIN!” A painfully familiar voice screamed. His breath hitched. _Eren._

He looked up as Mikasa turned around. Eren was running to him, an absolute devastated look on his face, his eyes dim and vulnerable. Armin felt a strange feeling of deja vu, as Eren dropped to his knees and took the blond into his arms, burying his face in his shoulder, and letting out a tight sob. Eren had done the same three years ago, when he had had the DNA of the Colossal Titan injected into him to prevent him from dying.

“You _fell._ You were going to fall right into- into its _mouth._ ” His voice broke at the last word. Armin’s heart broke along with it. 

He hugged the shaking boy back, just as tightly, fisting his shirt with one hand, and letting the other one trail upwards and clutch at his sweaty, matted hair behind his neck. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” he mumbled. “I’m okay, just dizzy, it’s fine.”

Eren didn’t say anything except wipe his eyes and stare at him with that brilliant, absolutely _stupid,_ determination in his eyes. “I will never let you die. _We_ will never let you die. I’ll protect you. I swear.” And of course, he would, he was stronger, he was braver, he was a fighter, always protecting Armin, always pushing him behind him and facing the brunt of whatever was hurting them. Eren was so, so selfless. 

Feeling his own tears brimming, Armin nodded, throat too clogged to speak, and finally allowed himself to pass out, right in the arms of his lover. He faintly thought to himself, _this is so cheesy._

_—_

Eren was oddly silent around him the next few days. Not _very_ silent, just a little dimmer than usual. He would cling to Armin more often, his kisses were more passionate, and sometimes he would just come to his study for no reason other than to tell him he loves him. Armin knew it was because of his stupid stunt, so he let it be. If Eren clutched him tighter at night and whispered “I love you” with a hint of desperation in his voice, he couldn’t blame him. All he did was hang on just as tight, and always say I love you, for he did. He did love him. With all his heart. _Cheesy._

Armin was doing boring paperwork again, when he felt his door open. He glanced at the clock. 8 pm. He should be getting ready to leave now. He felt his head jerk upwards when he heard the door lock. Eren was standing there, fidgeting, looking downwards, uncharacteristically silent. 

“Eren?”

The brown-haired boy walked over to him and then around his desk to stand right in front of him. Then, he dropped to his knees, separating Armin’s legs and settling between them. He looked up, his expression so vulnerable and sweet. Armin was so in love with those eyes. “Can I,” he licked his lips. “Can I suck you off? Or just,” he took a deep shuddering breath. “Just. Can I keep your dick in my mouth?” 

Armin felt his whole mind go blank. 

Absently, he felt himself nod, feeling his fingers unbuckle his pants and pull down his zipper. His dick, still soft, sprung free and Eren stared at it, lips parted. He felt his knee get squeezed, and slowly closed his palm around Eren’s head, fisting a clump of hair and pushing him forward till his dick was right in front of those parted lips. And then Eren took him in his mouth. 

Inhaling quickly, he glanced down, feeling sweet hazy green eyes focused on him. He turned back to his paperwork, and then looked back at his boyfriend. 

“I’m going to finish these. Will take, like, 15 minutes. Be a good boy and keep my cock warm for me, will you?”

A low moan erupted from Eren, and he nodded swiftly. 

Grinning to himself, Armin went back to his paperwork, a newfound interest to finish them as _fast_ as possible. He exhaled shakily, feeling a tongue swirl on his tip, and then the inside of Eren’s hot wet mouth close around his dick. His member was rapidly hardening, and he felt himself grow hot all over, blood rushing to both his cheeks and lower region. 

Eren didn’t even utter a single sound. Just stayed on his knees, Armin’s dick in his mouth, eyes half lidded, head slumped to the side and cradled by Armin’s thigh. _Fuck,_ he already looked so fucked out. Cheeks flushed, a tiny amount of spit forming at the corner of his mouth. 

Minutes ticked by, and the moment Armin signed the last paper, he glanced down like a starving man, and slowly cupped his lover’s cheek. 

Leaning down, he kissed his nose softly. Eren’s eyes were open again, staring up at him with so much love, adoration and _trust_. God, Eren, steadfast, strong Eren, loved him enough, trusted him enough to get down on his knees and be _this_ vulnerable for him. Was strong enough to let Armin have this. 

“Eren. Before we start, I want you to tell me to stop if I do something you don’t like, okay? I’m not going to do anything _way more extreme_ than what we usually do, but I just want to remind you okay, love?” Eren nodded hazily, a smile forming at the corner of his lips. 

“And that includes words, alright? If I say something you don’t like, tell me.”

Eren popped his dick out of his mouth, only to bite back hoarsely, “Armin, please shut up, I _know_.” and then smoothly took his hardened member back into his mouth, sending him a wink cheekily. Eren was way more stronger than Armin, he knew that if he did something Eren didn’t like he could overpower Armin easily, but he always felt the need to gently remind Eren about this anyway, for sometimes Eren gave himself up too easily. He allowed people to do whatever they want with him. 

Chuckling, Armin softly combed his brown locks, for a few seconds, and then grabbed it roughly, tugging it back. Loving the gasp which Eren let out, he tugged the boy’s head even more backwards, now only the tip of his dick still inside those pretty wet lips. 

With his other hand, he popped his thumb into the inside of Eren’s mouth, letting it roam around the wet heat. He gently fucked into the mouth with his thumb, then replacing it with two fingers. He absolutely adored the way Eren turned into a mess with just his fingers. Then he pushed the boy’s head forward, hard, making him choke on his dick, absolutely _loving_ the way Eren moaned around his member, eyes completely glazed over again, cheeks flushed bright red. Armin watched him for a while, stretching those swollen lips around his dick _and_ his fingers, exploring his mouth and feeling such a huge wave of arousal wash over him. This was so _fucking_ hot.

Eren was staring up at him, letting out whine after whine, his eyes looked almost doe-like, wide and expressive, and they would occasionally become glazed over and half-lidded. His tongue was all over his dick, licking and slurping. Armin shallowly fucked his boyfriend’s mouth for a while, the both of them reveling in their actions, too turned on to think of anything else. 

He perked up when he noticed Eren shift lightly, proceeding to get on his knees, releasing Armin’s own from his own death-grip and placing his hands on the floor, effectively getting on all fours. Not breaking eye contact with the blond, he let one of his hands trace upwards till they reached his clothed ass, and let it rest there. His eyes were doing the thing again. Staring at Armin, vulnerable and submissive, he cocked his head to the side, as if asking a question. Armin realized, with a fresh wave of arousal that went right to his dick, that Eren was asking for _permission_ to touch himself. _Fuck. Holy Fuck._

“Yeah.” he breathed out, and then he let himself grin, feeling his flushed cheeks hurt a little from the effort. “It’s your turn to bottom, isn’t it, love?” Eren nodded, the bulge protruding from his cheek shifting slightly at the movement. He watched Eren drag his trousers down and pool around his knees, jutting out his ass in a simply erotic fashion. Armin could hardly breath.

If Armin was a simpler man, he would have forgotten the lube, but he was known to always be able to think in situations normal people wouldn’t be able to think in, so it was by some miracle that he found himself jerking forward to grab the bottle of oil from his drawer, uncap it, and hand it to his lover on the floor. Eren gratefully dipped his fingers in, coating them well, and trailed it behind himself. 

Armin knew exactly when Eren had started, because the boy let out a low moan that sent vibrations right into his dick, his arousal hitting a new high. Armin watched, as if in a trance, as his boyfriend moaned and whined around his dick, fucking himself on his own fingers, his body moving forward and backwards rhythmically. He was clearly enjoying himself, a blissful look in his face, his eyes half lidded, drool collecting in the corners of his mouth and trailing down his chin. 

Eren’s gaze was on him. Armin realized that Eren was waiting for him to say something. To do something. Swallowing heavily, he tugged at Eren’s hair roughly, and then noticed the way the boy whined. He watched as Eren drew closer until his shoulders were resting on the chair, and then his other hand was moving downwards to touch his dick. Feeling a new wave of heat go through his body, Armin tested out how rough Eren wanted him to be. He leaned forward and swatted at the rising hand, then holding it tightly, and pulled roughly at the brown hair with his other hand. “Did I give you permission to touch yourself there, love?” he asked, trying to make his voice sound as unaffected as possible. 

Eren whimpered, his cheeks flushing a bright red, and then he shook his head no, and obediently put his hand back on the floor and continued his previous activity. 

Armin did _not_ know he would be this into this. The blatant display of submission and obedience was sending a fresh tingle down his spine. The feeling of sadism that was crawling all over him was blurring his mind, he wanted to absolutely _wreck_ the other boy. He wanted to love and adore and worship him, his best friend, his lover. He wanted to take care of him, to fuck him, to make him feel safe enough to present himself to him in his most vulnerable state. 

Taking a deep breath, he steeled himself. Alright, Armin Arlert never half-assed any of his plans. He was going to give his boyfriend the best sex of his fucking _life._

Eren was starting to breath heavily, his breath stuttering, his eyes tearing up, beads of wetness collecting in his eyelashes, making him all the more sexier than he already was. He was getting stimulated to the point he couldn’t stand it, so Armin gently held the boy’s chin and slipped his dick out of those lips, feeling his breath catch as Eren panted heavily, his lips parted, tongue darted out. “ _Nnnghh.”_ Eren wasn't coherent. 

Armin manhandled the shaking body until Eren was bent over his desk, his shirt off, his bare stomach laying on the cool surface of his desk. Eren was making small sounds, mostly whines and groans, but he was allowing Armin to do whatever he wanted with him. He stared at his broad, light brown-skinned back, tiny freckles dotting his shoulder blades. 

_I want you to be rough with me._

He cupped the boy’s ass, and bent over Eren to whisper into his ear. “Can I spank you?” 

Eren, honest to God, let out a tiny whimper. “Yes, yes, _please,_ Armin.” 

Gulping, excited, Armin palmed the flesh of his ass, squeezing it roughly, letting his fingers run all along it, and then resting right over his hole, which was already loose and wet because of the earlier fingering. Bluntly fucking it with two fingers, earning a delicious moan, Armin brought his other hand up. Determined to make it good, he slapped Eren’s left cheek, hard. Eren’s whole body jolted, and then the boy let out another needy moan, and Armin palmed the reddening flesh, entranced. 

“Count for me, will you? I’ll give you ten. Tell me to stop anytime.” 

He carefully eyed Eren’s expression, which he could see because Eren was laying his head to his side so he could breathe heavily. Eren’s lips were parted and trembling, his whole face flushed red, his eyes lidded. When he got no response, he lightly pinched his red ass. Eren squeaked, and then nodded. “Okay.” The boy took another breath and then mumbled. “One.”

Satisfied, Armin brought his hand down in a swift movement to spank his left cheek, hard. Eren gasped, back arching, and his hands were clenched into fists on the table. “T-two,” he whimpered. 

Armin slapped his ass again. He was fascinated by the reddened hue the cheeks had gotten. It looked so erotic, so hot, that all Armin wanted to do was make it even redder. He slapped hard, again, and then, before Eren could say three, spanked his cheek another time. The boy underneath was shaking, back arched permanently, whimpers and whines tumbling out. Finally, Armin looked up, and felt his heart leap to his throat when he saw tears trailing down the boy’s flushed cheeks. 

“Eren? Eren, I’m sorry, does it hurt? Please, don’t cry.” he frantically placed both his hands on the shaking shoulders. 

“F-for fuck’s sake, Ar,” Eren sobbed out, something akin to a giggle tumbling out next, “If you don’t continue to spank me, I’ll shift to a titan right here right _now_.” 

Eyes widening, Armin felt his beating heart slow down. Eren was crying from pleasure. From the overstimulation. His boyfriend was _sensitive_. And he was _loving_ this side of Armin as much as Armin was loving this side of Eren. 

“Four.” Eren was looking at him, his eyes wet, but twinkling, almost _daring_ him to hit harder. 

Giggling, that was exactly what Armin did. 

“F-five, _fuck._ ”

Another hard slap. 

“Six! Please, harder,” Eren was letting out high pitched mewls. 

Armin spanked again, even harder, feeling his palm sting. 

“S-seven,” Eren sobbed, jutting his swollen ass up more. 

Armin, already loving the stinging and redness of his own palm, brought it down and spanked him again, harder. 

“Eig _hhh_ t, please, Sir, _more!”_

Armin froze, palm raised, and looked up just to see Eren’s own eyes widen at his words. Knowing the brunette was going to feel absolutely humiliated, he quickly leaned down and caressed his sweaty neck, murmuring, “It’s okay, you can call me that, love, it’s okay, I love you, now arch your back more, two more to go, alright?”

Eren nodded, exhaling shakily, the initial panic already gone from his eyes, as he relaxed into the table. Armin had never seen him _this_ turned on before.

Armin spanked him hard, twice, and then gently ran his fingers over the swollen red skin, adoring the way Eren whined sweetly at each touch. He teased the sensitive skin, pinching and squeezing, and smiled softly at the way Eren responded beautifully to him.

Parting Eren’s cheeks with his two hands, he looked up at Eren again, and smirked. Perhaps he should play with him, tease him a little bit. “Do you want my fingers, love?” 

Eren glared back, or, tried to glare, it wasn’t very intimidating when there were tear tracks on his swollen cheeks, lips bitten raw and red, eyes glowing and lashes wet. “Yes.” 

Testing his power, Armin pinched Eren’s ass. “Yes, _what?_ ”

Eren was silent for about five seconds. Then, quietly, he mumbled. “Yes, Sir.”

The shiver that went through Armin was _mind blowing._ He was pretty sure that Little Devil Armin was dead on his shoulder. _Rest in Peace, you little shit_. 

He leaned down and brushed his lips over Eren’s left ear, biting it. The boy under him was breathing heavily. “Good boy.” he purred, and then finally inserted his fingers into his lover, slowly starting to fuck into his hole. 

Eren was letting out the sweetest sounds, Armin’s heart was ready to burst with the love and lust that was filling his chest inside. He knew exactly how to fuck him to make him feel good, Armin had a set of very skilled fingers, able to draw accurate maps and, well, fuck his boyfriend’s perfect butt _brilliantly._

He slapped Eren’s ass again, purely because he had enjoyed the spanking session _so fucking much,_ and then asked, “Do you want my cock?”

Eren was shivering, sprawled over his desk with his legs spread open, his eyes shedding littles beads of tears, his nose and cheeks pink and red. What a _sight._

And he’s all _mine_. Armin thought, full of wonder. 

“Next time,” he drawled, “I’m gonna tease the fuck out of you, going to suck on your nipples and neck,” his free hand went under the boy’s stomach and upwards to pinch his nipple, causing Eren to squeak. “I’m going to have you begging and crying underneath, the only thought in your pretty little head would be how much you,” he fucked into Eren extra roughly “ _want_ my cock fucking in you.” 

“Oh _God, please_ ,” Eren cried, and his hips thrusted back onto his fingers, “Please just fuck me, I’m ready, please, _please_.”

Armin swallowed, inserting a third finger, and stretched Eren out more, and stared at the point where his fingers were disappearing into. This is so lewd. He felt himself blush. 

“S- Armin,” Eren’s desperate voice interrupted his train of thought, “Can we…can we fuck on the couch?” 

“Huh?” Armin locked eyes with the brunette. Eren already looked so fucked out, his hair wild and sticking up, sweat and tears causing his face to glisten. He looked desperate and vulnerable.

“My um. my stomach hurts in this position.” he squirmed around a little, and then flushed a bright red. “and I want to look at you when… we do it.” He was blushing all the way down to his shoulders and neck. Armin _adored_ him. 

“Oh love, of course,” he manhandled Eren up to a sitting position, hooked Eren’s legs around his waist, and hoisted him up in one go. Eren let out a startled meep, his arms hastily wrapping around Armin’s neck. Armin may be smaller and weaker, but he sure can carry a man. He flew around with heavy equipment _every day._

Carrying his lover to the couch, he gently laid Eren down on it, and stared deep into his green eyes. Smirking, he channeled his inner Little Demon Armin and said, “Beg for it.” With that, he let two of his fingers circle the boy’s wet entrance, teasing him roughly.

Eren let out the loudest whine yet, and he shamelessly spread his legs wider, going as far as to bend them towards his chest. “Please, Armin.” he cried, “I really can’t take this anymore, _please.”_ Armin never knew that hearing Eren cry out for him like this would be this hot, and he was definitely learning more things about his own desires tonight.

Fucking the brunette shallowly with one finger now, Armin leaned forward and pinched a nipple, playing with the nub, squeezing and pulling it. “Beg for it _right._ You were going to call me something else before, weren’t you?”

Eren groaned loudly, hips thrusting frantically, and finally he opened his mouth and begged, “Please, Ar, _please, God,_ just fuck me, _fuck me._ ”

Armin tsked, and gave the ass a hard slap, loving the way Eren’s eyes glazed over at the feeling. “If you won’t address me right it just means you’re not desperate enough for it, love.” 

And then, to hit the final nail on the coffin, he took out the one finger he had inside, and just teased the outside again, resuming his activity of playing with the other boy’s nipples. He completely ignored Eren’s dick, which was begging for attention on the boy’s heaving stomach.

Tears began streaming down Eren’s cheeks, as he began to cry, moaning, “ _Please, Sir,_ please, just fuck me, I want to cum, _please,_ let me cum, sir,” he raised his knees to his chest, and then whimpered out a tiny, “ _Fuck me, Ar, damn it.”_

Armin physically couldn’t restrain himself any longer. Grabbing the bent legs, he pushed his cock in hard and fast, both of them letting out a groan as they felt the intrusion. Feeling the demon taking over him, he finally unleashed the tension and frustration he’d been holding in during the last hour. Fucking into Eren like it was his last fuck on Earth, Armin leaned down and began to suck a big bruise into his boyfriend’s exposed neck. He bit and sucked and groaned, licking the sweat, and inhaling the sweet smell of his lover.

Eren was moaning and whimpering, writhing underneath Armin’s body, as he let out incoherent sobs. He sounded so lewd and hot, he looked absolutely beautiful, and his lips were all swollen and wet. Armin grabbed the wet face with both his palms and kissed him roughly, swallowing every moan into his own mouth, and fucked into the boy vigorously. Eren’s legs tightened around his hips, keeping him as close as possible, and finally, Armin let one of his hands reach downwards to jerk the other boy off, causing him to let out a loud sob. 

“Yes, yes, Armin, _yes, fuck me!_ ” 

Eren was shameless in his yells, and when he finally climaxed, he cried out, “God, Armin, I love you, _please, let me cum,_ I- I want to cum!” and that was exactly what Armin did. 

They both groaned as they reached their orgasm, relaxing into a sweaty pile with cum splattered on Eren’s stomach. Feeling the shivers that were starting to wrack the body beneath him, Armin quickly slipped out, heart skipping a beat at the whimper the other let out, and quickly took the towel he kept near the couch to wipe them both clean. 

Eren was still shaking, a little less than before, but his eyes were still hazy, there was a line of drool on his chin, his cheeks still wet. He looked exactly like what Armin had wanted to him to end up looking like in the beginning- like he had gotten the best fuck of his _life_. 

Humming gently, Armin buried his face on to Eren’s chest, which was still heaving, and lowered the brunette’s head onto his shoulder. Feeling the racing heart under his ear, he hummed a little louder, letting his fingers caress the brown tufts of hair. He pressed kisses on to the shoulders and neck, saying “Love you, Eren, that felt so good, you were so beautiful, I loved all of that, seriously.” 

He looked up to see Eren, smiling at him, wiping his face and finally looking coherent. He tightened his hold on Armin and buried his face into the blond’s shoulder, mumbling, “That was amazing, thank you so much, just. God, _thank_ you,” Armin felt his shoulder grow wet, and felt his own tears brim. 

He knew exactly what Eren felt. _Thank you for loving me. Thank you for saving me. Thank you for providing me a safe space in this hellhole we call a world. Thank you for giving me hope and love and protection. Thank you._

They stayed huddled together for a few minutes, till Armin pulled away, his face scrunched up. “We need to take a shower.” Eren nodded, and pushed Armin away gently to test his leg strength. He bent his right knee and stretched his leg out, and then did the same to the other. “I’m tired, and my body is aching, but I can use a shower. This is nothing compared to coming out of a titan form.” With those words, the boy dragged himself up and staggered towards the shower, his butt still red from their earlier activities. 

Armin was making his way over to the shower himself when he heard Eren gasp. He peaked inside to see Eren stare at the giant purple bruise that had formed on his neck. “Armin, what the fuck???”

Armin let out of a giggle, “Couldn’t help it, love, just wanted to show who you _belong_ to,” he teased, latching on to the other’s bicep. 

Turning a bright shade of red, Eren playfully pulled away, turning on the shower and stepping inside. Internally dancing with Little Demon Armin (who had returned, excited to see where their sex life was heading to) Armin joined him. He slapped Eren’s butt again, giggling harder at Eren’s squeak, ignoring the grumbling.

—

As Armin predicted, the Survey Corps had a field day with Eren’s hickey. He was mildly surprised that Eren chose to wear his usual low-cut shirt with the strings, displaying the purple spot clearly on his neck to anyone who would look. When they finally made it to breakfast, the eerie silence that fell upon them was the calm before the storm. 

Sasha and Connie wouldn’t stop hooting at them, Jean laughed so hard he _choked_ and Ymir pulled Armin into her chest, caging him with her arm, and ruffled his hair. “Good job, Arlert, finally tamed our little Attack Titan, you absolute monster!”

Mikasa was trying her best to ignore the _colossal_ elephant in the room. Historia had turned bright red, but was giggling softly into her palm. It will probably take _weeks_ for people to get over it. Eren Yaeger walking into breakfast looking like a Titan bit his neck was going to be the talk of the populace for days. 

“Oi, Yeager, how was the Colossal Dick last night?” Connie yelled, and Armin felt himself grow bright red at the crude words. He heard Eren choke and start spluttering. 

“The Colossal _what?_ ” 

Everyone went silent as Hange and Captain Levi walked into the room, Hange looking absolutely delighted as they realized the situation. Levi, on the other hand, was staring at them with so much disgust, that Armin wanted to physically recoil. 

“Eren here bagged the Colossal Titan, that is old news, so check _this_ out,” Sasha snickered, pointing at the hickey Eren was desperately trying to hide as he wriggled in Jean’s arms. “Talk about a colossal _hickey_.” 

The group giggled into their hands, Hange letting out a whoop of delight. The wolf whistles and Colossal puns continued, much to both Armin and Eren’s utter humiliation. Armin wanted the ground to swallow him whole. Nobody was going to make him forget about this. Not that he ever would forget about this. He had some more plans in his head, already scheming his next sexual encounter. Some involving tying Eren up and riding him, other involving a gag of some sort. He knew Eren would definitely love to be gagged. Would he want to be choked too? He was so lost in thought that Connie’s shriek made him jump.

“Oh my God, Armin, that is not just your strategy face, isn’t it? You’re thinking of dirty thoughts! In front of the _Corporal?”_

“Fuck my life.” Levi muttered. The last thing he probably wanted to hear was the sex life of the brats who worked under him. If Armin wasn’t feeling so humiliated right now, he would have felt some sympathy for the shorter man. 

The laughter that erupted was enough to wake anyone up in the vicinity. 

-

Later that night, Eren and Armin agreed to have a long talk about what they would decide to do further in bed. The future was looking bright, not only for Armin and his desire to explore the world, but also for Little Demon Armin and his ever-growing lust and love for Eren Yeager. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!! Um, this is my first time publishing something like this so >.< pls say smthn, anything, it can be criticism or pointing out mistakes, english isnt first language aha so im nervous D; n i wanna hear your thoughts too:D
> 
> ahhh this is kinda embarrasing cos the work is so nsfw dksjdk i just projected onto armin (i, too, am a pretty 19 yo boy who wants to fuck the brains out of eren yaeger) n wanted them to be happy n havin safe healthy sex in a canon world that is better than the current canon world *rolls eyes* 
> 
> EDIT: im thinking of /maybeee/ continuing this, so let me kno if theres anything u guys would want to read abt in the comments! 
> 
> stay safe!


End file.
